Talk:Zevran Arainai
As soon as we get a cuter screenshot, WE ARE CHANGING IT! Thank you. :P--Selty 05:45, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Isn't that the usual way of things? First there was the blurry side shot, then the blurry full body shot, now there's a clear face shot that's ugly. Ultimately I would assume we would want to replace EVERY portrait with the best looking options, though of course that won't be possible until the game is out. You won't hurt my feelings if you replace Zev's hideousness with a somewhat less hideous picture when such an item becomes available. :p --AlexanderPrimus 18:32, September 20, 2009 (UTC) He's got the case of Leliana-itis - looks hot when moving but when frozen they look bad. --Selty 21:23, September 20, 2009 (UTC) yeah, you've got that right. They both need dermatologists. Bad. :) --AlexanderPrimus 01:05, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Zevran's bio and video are up on the official site. Everybody go nuts. :) --AlexanderPrimus 21:23, September 23, 2009 (UTC) so do we know if Zevran is an option for male characters as well?Somedudeman Two concerns: 1. The new picture is horizontally stretched and looks weird. Any way it can be fixed? 2. On the dialogue quote, are we sure he's talking about Leliana and not a female PC? The video the quote he's taken from shows he romancing a female PC. Just wanted to bring those things up. --AlexanderPrimus 16:50, September 24, 2009 (UTC) : This is the best face shot I've seen of Zevran to date: Official Preview Screen I suggest that we crop and use this one. :) : -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Thursday, September 24, 2009 @ 2:13 pm (ET) I already did that. See here: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:ZevranBetter.png But somebody replaced it with that weird stretched one, I'm not sure why. :( --AlexanderPrimus 18:15, September 24, 2009 (UTC) 1. I cropped the picture and gave it a better version. The other picture is awkward to me, this one looks more natural 2. Leliana was talking to him before he said those lines, so it stands as for now though I think he was talking about the PC as well 3. We don't even know if he is romanceable for anyone yet --Selty 21:00, September 24, 2009 (UTC) p.s just re uploaded image. Where does the conversation with Oghren come from? -- 21:04, September 24, 2009 (UTC) David Gaider's forum signature--Selty 21:28, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Somewhere it should mention that Zevran tries to kill the player character, as mentioned here: http://www.facebook.com/DragonAgeOrigins?ref=nf Somedudeman 13:43, September 30, 2009 (UTC) In the video it is not clearly mentioned that the player character is the target of Zevran -- Snfonseka Read the description for the video Somedudeman 15:36, September 30, 2009 (UTC) You may want to edit the article to indicate that Zevran is bisexual (or can be romanced by male and female PC's, at least) Evidence here: http://www.ag.ru/screenshots/dragon_age_origins/313504#show Also want to edit the romance and possibly sexuality pages as well. Somedudeman 00:43, October 28, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for that, bud. I'd heard of that screenshot, but I hadn't actually seen it. : Now I'm left wondering if that first line of PC dialogue is meant to have have a positive effect (SMOOCH!) or a negative one. : -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Tuesday, October 27, 2009 @ 9:33 pm (ET) I would have to agree :P There is another very spoilerific picture I will talk about on Alistair's page.--Selty 01:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Ending storyline? I finished the game while romancing Zevran, and I wonder if there may be an inconsistency in the article. My player character sacrificed himself. The article says in the future Zevran "refuses all other bed partners and never loves again", whereas I remember it being more like "although he had many bed partners, he never loved again". Can anyone confirm it one way or another? I can reload an old save and kill the archdemon again if it helps.-- 23:56, November 23, 2009 (UTC)Shesau I'll check what it says in my guide or run the sacrifice again. I'll change it if need be but I was pretty sure it said that he refused other bed partners. I'll confirm and update as necessary. Seems other forums are reporting the same as you, so I would blame my bad eyesight for reading those little quotes! --MiyuEmi 10:47, November 24, 2009 (UTC) "The player is also able to keep Zevran as a consort if his approval rating is high enough, despite marrying Alistair or Anora and becoming King or Queen. There is an additional conversation with him regarding this once the engagement is announced, where he will ask about where he stands and whether or not the romance will continue in spite of the upcoming nuptials". I am starting my last (probably) playthrough and wanted to be Queen. For this to happen, I think I should be in love with Alistair. So now, to have Zevran as consort, do I have to keep the romance open without triggering jelousy scenes? I managed to do that in my first playthrough as elf, I'm wondering if to have him as consort I will have to do the same thing, or I have to be in love with him and complete his romance (in which case, I doubt I can marry Alistair and become Queen though..).Dunizel 20:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Alistair does not need to be in love with you to marry you, as a Female Human Noble, but you will need to pass persuasion checks to allow it to occur. If you decide that you want both of them to be in love with you (but that's just cruel to Zevran, don't do it!) then yes, prior to the engagement, you'll need to avoid speaking to either of the two when it might result in the "You need to choose one or the other" dialogue. After the engagement annoucement, if I remember correctly though (and this is numerous playthroughs ago for me), the conversation from Zevran regarding the wedding supercedes the "You need to choose" dialogue where you can inform him that nothing needs to change between you two. I am not 100% sure on that though so I'd recommend saving prior to speaking to him about it. Too, you could simply avoid speaking to either until after the defeat of the Archdemon and simply ask him then to stay with you then. Fritti Tailchaser 08:02, February 14, 2010 (UTC) After-Game "This is confirmed if you return to the camp after defeating the archdemon when Zevran will finally confess, though not in exact words, that he loves you." This did not happen in my playthrough. Also, there is mention of a ring? Or does the writer mean the earring?--Selty 10:49, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I know he gives you an earring and I got this conversation with Zevran when I had romanced him. I think the 'ring' is a mistake as I always get an earring. I went to the camp with my epilogue save and he went through a whole conversation about being unable to explain the way he feels about you. You have an option to ask if he's trying to say he loves you to which he says that is it, but he'll never actually say he loves you. --MiyuEmi 11:38, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Ah, I see. I went back to camp after my epilogue and got nothing. Hrm. --Selty 02:16, December 6, 2009 (UTC) It sounds as if the "ending" conversation that MiyuEmi is talking about (to me, anyway) is the one that you have with him after he's offered you the earring and you've accepted it - and he's started refusing going back with you to your tent. It starts out with the Warden dialogue option "You seem different now", Zevran will ask if you really want to talk about it - the player can pick several options, "Do you want your earring back?" or "Are you having second thoughts about us?" Zevran proceeds to say he knows he's acting like a child but he doesn't know how to explain it and one of your options to THAT is saying "Are you trying to say you're in love with me?" to which Zevran will say something like, How can I know such a thing, I was raised among whores who sold the illusion of love (yes, I've played the Zevran romance quite a few times :P), etc etc. Correct me if I'm wrong, MiyuEmi - but if that's how the conversation went, it has nothing to do with anything post epilogue, because I, like Selty, have played it through and never gotten anything additional in my Epilogue camp that indicates there's further interaction like you're describing. --Fritti Tailchaser 14:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC) You can receive this conversation after the end of the game. See, I never went to the party camp after beginning the Final Onslaught and he gave me the earring quite late in the game the first time I saw this so I was getting this conversation afterward. I suppose it can be removed that it's in the Epilogue as someone has already put in here that it is possible to get this conversation at the Landsmeet or around that point. Yes, Fritti, I too have romanced Zevran so many times!! I usually don't rush the relationship though, so I got this conversation after the Epilogue. If it can be got prior to the Epilogue then my epilogue comments can be removed! Thanks. --MiyuEmi 15:00, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I rejected Zevran when he tried to give me the earring is there anyway I can get it back?Cosheba 05:33, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Did you kill Zevran? According to the Bioware site and the official guide, it is possible (and I've even done it myself) to kill Zevran (pool of blood and sparkling with treasure and all) before you're given an opportunity to speak with him so as to decide whether or not you want to recruit him. The only way to ensure you get your choice is to save your game, or allow the game to autosave, the minute you are stopped in your travels by a random battle which, when you enter it sees only a lone woman standing at a distance from you. She is the ruse who will lead you to Zevran and his ambush. If you have a save and you kill Zevran but didn't intend to, you can try again and hopefully he won't be killed this time so you'll be allowed the option to decide whether or not you want him in your party! Article Clean-up I went through and did a thorough "proof reading" of the article, fixing multiple grammar problems, run-on sentences, reworking awkward paragraphs, ect. Feel free to alter or edit as necessary. 14:35, December 9, 2009 (UTC)Shesau Attention editors! I would kindly ask everyone revising the article, particularly if you are not proficient in English, to please run your edits through an English spell check program or, better yet, have it first read by somebody who is. I have again revised the article for grammar, poor structure, run-ons, ect. We want to keep the articles clean and neat, after all, as a common courtesy. Zevran's Approval Rating So I romanced Zevran, got him to 100% with "Love", then chose Leliana over him, which obviously dropped his rating, but then I turned around and gave him the gloves and boots as gifts, and he's back at 100%, but he's only "Warm" and not "Friendly". Did the same thing with Alistair (romanced then left for Leliana) and he's back to being "Friendly" and at 100%. Can you just not get Zevran back to Friendly? Got every party member at 100%, Leliana is "Love", Zevran is "Warm", everyone else is "Friendly". Just trying to figure out if there's something to get him to join the club. :I don't know. I know that Zevran can be kept as a lover even if you become king or queen of Ferelden and he is pretty easy. He flirts with everyone autonomously anyway. It might have had to do with the conversation options you chose when you gave him the gloves. Unlike Leliana, I don't think Zevran has a must do phrase to romance him and will 'stare at you luridly' if you've given him any indication you're interested in him. He's a great character, don't romance Leliana...romance Zevran, he's lots of fun to have around! Shameless plug for my favourite companion. --MiyuEmi 16:18, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Zevran's Quotes/Dialogue I'm wondering if we might not want to start a separate page for Zevran's quotes, like there is for his dialogue. He has, in my own humble opinion, some of the best lines in the game and it might be a more appropriate place to put some of his conversations with the Warden as well (as they don't really fall under companion dialogue). This could also cover some of the things said (for example) while he's in the Fade re-undergoing the Crow initiation. That, and the quote section is becoming quite long (I'm to blame for this as much as anyone, every play through I catch something different that's funny). And, for those of us who really LOVE our companions, using the toolset, we could also list his in-combat dialogue (which is easy to miss over the sounds of battle and other companions talking). This isn't exclusive to Zevran, of course, he's just my #1.Fritti Tailchaser 07:59, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :I hope I don't get blood all over me again and we are ridculously awesome being some of my favourite Zevran in-battle quotes. --MiyuEmi 08:29, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::I like those ones too. I think the current length is not too bad, there is also some room for expansion, and no doubt there are quotes that are better than the ones currently listed. I don't think there is a pressing need for a separate quotes page, both because the quotes fit neatly in this page, and also because I would be concerned that a quotes page would encourage people to add every quote, not just the ones that are particularly entertaining. Loleil 08:36, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Earring Bug I posted this on the bioware forums, I think it should be mentioned here too: I have just finished the game and Zevran never gave me the earring. I loaded the save before meeting Taliesin (relation 100, love), and trying the various dialogue options (after Taliesin death, when Zevran asks you what he should do, stay or leave), I noted this: Zevran gives you the earring right after the dialogue if you answer: 1 I would be glad to have you stay. 2 f you want to go, you should go. - I want you do what's best for you. - If that's what you want, then yes. 3 You'd better not leave! I would be sorely put out. But he doesn't give you anything if you choose this dialogue tree (alas! The path I've chosen) If you want to go, you should go. - I want you do what's best for you. - It would be hard to kiss you if you left. This last answer triggers a cutscene in which he kisses you but it's the only (positive) answer that doesn't trigger the earring right after. It is plain that this doesn't make any sense! Besides, I noted that after refusing the earring the first time, Zevran will not offer it again (after the "you seem different" conversation) unless you say something along "I am not wiser than you in these matters" (At least, if you don't choose "I'm not wiser..." he doesn't offer you the earring right after the "you seem different" dialogue). --Axa89 17:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) It's not a bug. You let Zevran know that you don't really care if he goes, but you like having him around for the physical part. It makes PERFECT sense that he never falls in love. I thought that too, but what about: If you want to go, you should go. - I want you do what's best for you. - If that's what you want, then yes. It doesn't seem a much better answer yet he does give you the earring... In-Game Romance I'm wondering if there's an option for female characters, as you can with Alistair once you are romantically involved with him, to kiss Zevran outside the party camp (you can turn to Alistair at any time while out in the world and select "Kiss him"). I was actually surprised that my male character didn't have this option, I had simply assumed it was something you could do with any significantly advanced game romance. At first, I chalked it up to Ferelden's views that same sex couples are considered odd but in my latest playthrough am finding myself wondering if it's a unique interaction for only Alistair or if its gender based. Can you kiss Morrigan anytime outside camp if you are romancing her? Leliana? Fritti Tailchaser 07:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I'm Male, and I can kiss Morrigan. Not Alistair. Coroxn 02:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, I wouldn't expect you to be able to kiss Alistair as a man, but it answers at least 1 question, males can kiss Morrigan outside camp, females can kiss Alistair. I'm still not sure if it's a m/m thing though, or if I was a female, if I could kiss Zevran outside camp as well. Fritti Tailchaser 08:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I think Zevran is bisexual, not homosexual; he should be a romance option for both genders. You can't just kiss and bed them straight away, though. There are dialogue options that should open up romance options with him. Oh! And at camp, if your male, he should ask something along the lines of "Would you be offended if I said I liked you?" Where you can say 1:No 2:No, but you needn't bother 3:But I'm a man... 4:Yes. I said two, and he never persued me romanticaly. I think you need to say "No" to that. Then let the romance flourish. Coroxn 10:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I've just used option 3 (for my bi-curious male elf), but you can clarify after that that it doesn't bother you, you're "just surprised". I don't think that has any negative impact on the romance, but we shall see. ;D Jenovan 12:38, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Apparently, as either gender, you cannot kiss Leliana or Zevran outside of camp. There is at least one mod to address this, though. ;) Jenovan 12:38, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks Jenovan. I think people were missing the point of my question. In fact I guarantee it since people were talking about romance options, which wasn't what I was asking at all. What mod is it though, that will allow outside camp interaction with Leli/Zev? Fritti Tailchaser 07:59, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::: The mod is called Dialogue Tweaks :) I think there are a few bugs or incompatibilities with it, but they're mentioned up front. Jenovan 12:36, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Quickest way to get Zevran? I'm on my first playthrough and I'm ready to start one of the main quests... but I can't decide which to do first, and as an added caveat, I'd like to get Zevran as soon as possible (he looks like loads of fun ;). I think I would definitely like to have him in my party to do the Broken Circle quest, which means I can't do that quest first... Anyone have any suggestions? Jenovan 19:05, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :: I believe that completing the first part of the Arl of Redcliffe quest will also trigger the Zevran encounter, however (spoiler so stop reading if you don't want to know), this means you'll be faced with either killing Connor or the Arlessa, because you will not have the Circle to go to for help - and most of your group members at this point don't really like this course of action. Once you've gotten rid of the Desire demon, you'll be charged with heading to Denerim to find Father Genitivi and it is on this trek that Zevran should intercept you. Fritti Tailchaser 00:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::: I actually discovered that after Lothering, you can go to Denerim and get the Urn of Sacred Ashes quest directly in Genitivi's home. Once you complete that quest, Zevran will come after you. Now I'm off to the Tower, then to Redcliffe! Jenovan 16:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC)